Memories Without You Now
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: When Rukia finally comes to see Ichigo again; she is shocked to see him with Orihime as they are now dating. She sings a song as she recalls all the great memories she had with him including sad times she had to go. A sad one-shot story ICHIRUKI.
1. Goodbye forever

**I was inspired by Whitney Huston's 'I look to you' so wrote this song for Rukia to sing.**

**Disclaimer :I so do not own bleach.**

**Dedicated to: SukiAmaya & xXKasumiAmuxX.**

* * *

><p><em><span>The ichiruki song by Death..<span>_

_It's been so long_

_Since I last walked here with you_

_I could still feel the memories fluttering around us_

_But it's been so long since I had held you hand_

_I missed the warmth inside_

* * *

><p>"My name is Kuchiki Rukia" The petite Shinigami held her blade against the orange haired teen as she was prepared to transfer her power into him.<p>

The orange haired teen replied "Kurosaki Ichigo" she stabbed him with her transferring all her power instead of half; she watched as he fought his very first hollow and stood by him ever since that day.

* * *

><p><em>Since I last saw you there by the bench<em>

_We had never been so close ever again_

_But I was force to break away leaving you in shatters leaving you alone_

_Times have past by for then as I pasted the crooked roads_

_As I search for you_

* * *

><p>"RUKIA" Ichigo was covered in blood as the petite girl turned her back on him; his sword was in two pieces as he tried to save the Shinigami.<p>

She shouted "Go Ichigo; i have to follow Soul Society rules" a red haired teen with a tattooed head gusted the petite through the gate as the three shinigamis dissappeared from the carrot top's sight.

"RRUUKKIAA" he shouted before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>But you never seem to come here anymore<em>

_As old days come and go_

_As I could see the memories walk like shadow_

_Further and further away from me as I struggle to reach_

_But I feel so frozen_

* * *

><p>"You saved my family; so i guess i have to save you" Ichigo carried Rukia on his shoulder as he had just saved her from being excuted "OI RENJI! CATCH!" he grabbed a hold of Rukia in the air as he was prepared to throw her.<p>

"WHAT?" The petite girl exclaimed as the ornage haired boy launched the girl at the vice captain; her voilet eyes wide open "Are you crazy Ichigo?"

The orange boy didn't her the complaints he instructed Renji instead to "Get Rukia to safety"

* * *

><p><em>Down the autumn roads, I've never felt so cold<em>

_When you were here with me_

_I could always feel you watching me_

_Like a guardian angel from above_

_You were always my strawberry protector_

* * *

><p>"Rukia" Ichigo gasped as the petite girl stood on the window ledge.<p>

Rukia smiled "Ichigo" she jumped and kicked him in the face dragging his soul with her as she left the building "Don't just stand there you idiot"

"What the hell?"Ichigo asked as Rukia rode on his back.

* * *

><p><em>Your golden browns assured me safety and warmth<em>

_But now as I see you_

_You are in the warmth of another_

_You fire has been light once more_

_As I see you smiling again like you used to_

* * *

><p>"There you are midget; you know how long i've been waiting for you" Ichigo complained as he towered the petite girl.<p>

The raven haired girl twitched and replied "I was getting you our first date gift" she threw a box at the tall teen and turned her back to him.

"Thanks Rukia; i guess it's nice" he held out a chappy drawn shirt and smiled weakly; Rukia couldn't help but forgive him as she pulled him by the shirt.

"Let's go; i don't want to miss the movie" she smiled as they walked together hand in hand to the cinema.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm not needed to you as you had moved on<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichigo" the bubbly orange haired girl pouted at her boyfriend "We don't want to be late for the movie now do we?" she tried pulling the larger boy but he wouldn't move "What's wrong?"<p>

Ichigo kurosaki scratched his head as he stared at the empty space 'I felt as if someone was watching me' he spoke inside his head as he continued to stare at nothing "Um; sure Orihime" he allowed his girl friend to pull him as he never took his eyes away from the spot.

"At least your happy Ichigo" A tear dwelled down from the doll face belonging to the petite shinigami girl "I'm sorry I had to leave you" she turned around as the gate connecting the spirit world and the human world together opened; a black butterfly accompanied the death god as she walked through the gate unseen before whispering her last words.

"Goodbye my strawberry guardian"

Just like that; Rukia Kuchiki disappeared from Ichigo's life once again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you the best <em>

_As i leave you once again_

_Do not worry _

_For i will come for you _

_One dayy.._

* * *

><p><strong>Please send you reviews. <strong>

**X3 i'm crying right now...  
><strong>


	2. Stop SOPA! Urgent Message!

**Stop SOPA 2014!**

**We need 100,000 signatures. If we don't get enough signatures by March 19, 2014, all fanfics; fan videos and fan art will be deleted!**

**Sign up and sign the petition now or else all our works will be gone.**

**The website link is:**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Please help now and spread the word!**


End file.
